Casino gaming machines should be reliable such that players do not inadvertently lose credits recorded on the machines or lose a winning outcome prior to the credits being awarded. For instance, if a slot machine fails in the course of a spin, the player may be suspicious that he or she had been denied a winning outcome due to the machine's failure. Or, if a machine failure results in a machine losing track of credits, the gaming establishment may be placed in a difficult position trying to determine how to compensate the player who has lost those credits. In addition, even if the failure of the machine does not result in any of the foregoing difficulties, the player's confidence in the machine may be eroded, and the player less likely to continue using that type of machine or indeed gambling at all.